


Recognition

by casualnobody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Love, M/M, Suicide, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualnobody/pseuds/casualnobody
Summary: Lance seems to be a happy guy. That is until he tries to commit suicide at the end of freshman year. When he comes back to school at the beginning of the sophomore year, his friends Pidge and Hunk are worried about his mental health. When Lance feels he can go to no one else, he meets Keith. Through Keith, he slowly starts to recover from his suicidal thoughts.





	Recognition

"Lance sweetheart, it's time to get up. First day back at school!" Lance can tell by how loud his mom's voice is, that she's in his room. 

"Okay Mom. I'll be down in a few minutes." he says as he pries his eyes open to the morning light. He climbs out of bed and walks towards his dresser to start to get dressed. After all, it's frowned upon to show up at school in your boxers. 

Lance isn't excited for his first day of sophomore year. Then again the only one who really is ever excited for school to start is Pidge. But Lance has to deal with facing his classmates and his best friends. Well shit. Knowing his friends they'll probably be really careful with what they say. Which is exactly what Lance doesn't want. He wants everything to go back to normal. He just wants his life back. 

Lance walks across the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he looks in the mirror at himself, he realized how shitty he looks. Bags under his eyes, slumped shoulders, scars on his arms. He just looks like shit in general. But at least he didn't lose his awesome style in the hospital. Blue baseball tee, bleached low-rider jeans, and blue converse. For a minute, Lance just stands before the mirror, trying to recognize himself. He finds that he can't. He can't find the happy freshman that he was less than a year ago. 

Grabbing his phone off of the charger, Lance makes his way down the stairs towards the front door. Kissing his mom on the cheek, he grabs his skateboard and calls a goodbye over his shoulder on his way out the door. Lance puts his earbuds in his ears and starts his ride down the street to his high school. First day. Woo. 

 

As Lance skates up to Altea High School, a red motorcycle almost runs him over. He quickly runs over to the parking spot that the rider pulled into and immediately going off at him. 

“What the hell man? Couldn't you see me in front of you? You almost ran me over!! Are you at least gonna apologize?” The rider just slowly takes off his helmet and looks at Lance. 

“Sorry dude. Didn't want to be late.” With that he just walks off. Lance is dumbstruck. 

“LANCE!!” Lance is tackled over in a huge hug from who he's assuming are Hunk and Pidge. “Dude how are you? How was your summer? Did you get tanner?” Pidge was already firing questions like bullets. 

Lance laughed. “I'm good man. My ribs hurt from that hug though. My summer was boring honestly. And maybe?” Lance’s smile was so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Um guys? I'm really glad to see you Lance, but shouldn't we be heading inside? We still have to get to our lockers before class.” Hunk reminded gently. With that the three walked through the front doors together. Hunk and Pidge’s lockers were side by side while Lance’s was across the hallway. 

Hunk and Lance said bye to Pidge as they headed to their homeroom. Hunk and Lance actually had Pidge's dad as their homeroom teacher. Mr. Holt. While they were waiting for the bell to ring, Hunk caught Lance up on how his summer went. Apparently Hunk had a crush?? Which was unusual. Her name was Shay. Hunk had met her at the pool with Pidge. Lance soon became distracted by the person walking into the classroom. It was Biker Guy. His hair was in a messy ponytail and he was wearing a red ripped tank top. It looked like he was being chewed out by Mr. Holt. Most likely about how much skin his shirt was showing. Biker Guy reluctantly threw on his leather jacket and made is way to his seat. Which happened to be right in front of Hunk. 

“Lance? You there buddy?” Lance quickly snapped to attention when he saw Hunk looking at him with worry. 

“Yeah yeah, just zoned out a lil bit. I'm fine though.” Hunk gave him a doubtful glance but wasn't able to question him further since the bell rang. 

“Okay class. Hello my name is Mr. Holt. I will be your homeroom teacher for the school year. If you could stay quiet so that I can take attendance, that would be greatly appreciated. Susan Bain?” A red head near the front raised her hand. Lance proceeded to zone out until he heard Hunk’s name.

“Hunk Garett?” 

“Here, sir.” Lance was ready to zone out again until he noticed Biker Guy raise his hand. 

“Psst! Hunk! What was that guy’s name?” Lance whispered urgently to Hunk. 

“Keith Kogane. Why?” Hunk was once again cut off when Mr. Holt called Lance’s name. 

“Lance McClain?” 

“Here.” Lance continued to swim in his thoughts as Mr. Holt finished attendance. When he was finished, he announced that he would be assigning partners tomorrow for a month long project. The object of the project was to learn everything you could about your partner. With that, they were sent off to their first class. Lance had math with Pidge and Hunk 3rd period and had P.E. with Hunk for 5th period. But that was it. Thankfully, they all had the same lunch period. The rest of the day he had to himself and his thoughts.


End file.
